DC COMICS: Gotham (s2 ep04 Strike Force)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT: An argument ensues as Cobblepot uses a shotgun to get everyone's attention. He asks the room full of criminals how none of them knows who orchestrated the Arkham breakout. Cobblepot reflects on his blame of Jerome for ruining how well everything was going for the villains of Gotham. He demands that if any of them plan to commit any serious crimes, they must first go through him. Tabatha stays behind from the meeting and tells Cobblepot her brother, Theodore Galavan, would like to meet him. Captain Nathaniel Barnes introduces himself to the Gotham City Police Department and lectures the officers and detectives on allowing their commissioner to be murdered. Barnes calls for the resignation of any officer who is not ashamed of the fact that they allowed it to happen and lines up officers he calls criminals and fires them. Barnes arrests one who attempts to argue his dismissal. Any officer who commits crime or ignores crime will be busted, according to Barnes. Barnes calls Jim into his office and questions what he thought of his speech. He calls Jim a troublemaker and a fighter and appoints him Second in Command. Jim tells Barnes they're shorthanded and it's going to be tough to correct the unit. Barnes tells him tough is what they eat for breakfast. Jim walks out and is greeted by Bullock, who disagrees with Barnes, but Jim has faith in the new Captain. A newscast narrates the race for Mayor as Galavan looks on. Penguin walks in and greets him. Barbara comes in and says, "We've met," about her relationship with Penguin. He realizes that Galavan is responsible for the Arkham breakout. When Tabitha says he is the "King of Garbage," he tells them not to underestimate him. Galavan unveils a new plan for Gotham's future and he wants Penguin to be his "Destroyer," and take out the residential areas. His mayoral candidacy will allow him to get the approvals needed and he wants Penguin to assassinate the other candidates, but he refuses. Tabitha shows Penguin, "her favorite reality show," which is Cobblepot's mother imprisoned. Galavan tells Penguin he must assassinate the candidates to get his mother back safely. Barnes wakes up Thompkins. He tells her he's going to be sending her a lot of dead bad guys and asks to speak to Jim. Barnes wants to meet at 0700 and tells Jim, "Everyone knows you're banging the M.E." At the Academy, Barnes tells Jim how he graduated top of his class: he was a soldier. Barnes wants to grab the cadets at the Academy for the GCPD before they become corrupt or crushed. Barnes and Jim meet Gus, a trainer at the Academy, who shows them a girl with patience in the boxing ring who knocks out a man much larger than her. They continue to interview several other cadets and pick four who will answer only to James Gordon. Galavan receives the Medal of Valor and Bravery. Reporters question why he isn't running for mayor and a drive by shooter fires at the conference. He follows up by announcing he will run for mayor. Penguin enters Caufield's office. She asks if he is there to kill her and pleads with him but he stabs her several times before exiting. Butch releases the two people he had captive and threatens their families if they say anything. Alfred waits for Bruce and Selina approaches. He hits her across the face and says, "That's for Reggie," and bans her from seeing Bruce. She leaves and Bruce walks up. Alfred tells him about dinner with Theo Galavan coming up and Bruce is happy to attend. Alfred hands Bruce some shoes and gym clothes and tells him to run back to the Manor, seeing as he wanted to train. Nygma practices dating lines with a skeleton. His alter ego laughs at him and tells him to take what he deserves after having saved Ms. Kringle's life. He promptly tells him about dinner at 8 o'clock tonight. Barnes rallies folks the Strike Force at GCPD and gives them their new uniforms and weapons. A man steps in and tells Barnes about Caufield's murder. Jim and Harvey go to the scene looking for information. A witness reluctantly gives Jim a description of the Penguin. Bruce meets Theo at a restaurant. Theo wants to talk about Bruce's parents' murderer. He claims to want to find the person responsible. Bruce sees a blonde girl outside and Theo tells Bruce her name is Silver St. Cloud and offers to introduce her to Bruce. Theo brings up the fact that they'll be sharing a school soon. Bruce and Silver seem excited to get to know each other. Nygma prepares some dinner. Ms. Kringle arrives and says she was expecting a restaurant but he insists he's a good cook. Butch questions Penguin and why they're killing candidates. Penguin tells him about his mother's kidnapping and Butch wants to find her. The other mayoral candidate arrogantly dismisses a request to go somewhere safer. Victor Zsasz enters and says he was there to volunteer. He opens fire on the candidates security and then chases the candidate out of the building. The Strike Force arrives outside and tries to stop Zsasz. A gunfight ensues and they bring the candidate to safety. Zsasz gets shot and shoots a fire hydrant on his way down, allowing him to escape unseen. Jim and Harvey wonder what Penguin is playing at. Nygma and Kristen's dinner is going well. Kristen reflects on how she ignored Nygma and accused him of writing Doherty's goodbye note. Nygma slips and says, "I'm glad he's dead." The mood is altered and Kristin uses the restroom. Nygma's alter ego pops up and he tells the ego, "Leave me alone!" and Kristin thinks he was talking to her but Nygma explains that he has a voice in his head he talks to sometimes. She tells him she has a voice as well and it thinks they can get back to the good mood. They share a kiss, remove their glasses, and get it on. Jim accuses Penguin of killing Caufield. Penguin tells Jim it's complicated. He asks Jim to walk away and when he doesn't, Cobblepot tells Jim he knows why he came alone. Jim is cornered and can't arrest Penguin because of how he had Penguin get him his job back. Jim walks away and stops to say, "I'll face whatever's coming to me." Barnes tells the Strike Force they are on a mission to take down the Penguin. Bruce walks around his school and finds Charlie St. Cloud outside. Selina sits on the side of the street. Galavan asks if he should wear red or blue. Barbara tells him she wants to have some fun and Galavan says he is going to steal the mayor's office. Penguin asks Butch if he found his mother and Butch consoles him. He throws his drink in the fire and screams. WHO'S WHO: A Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Batman Family Category:Batman Category:Gotham Category:Gotham P.D. Category:Gotham City Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Penguin Category:Captain Nathaniel Barnes Category:Theo Galavan Category:Tabitha Galavan Category:Barbara Keen Category:Dr. Leslie Thompkins Category:Butch Gitzean Category:Edward Nygma Category:Kristen Kringle Category:Bruce Wayne Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Silver St. Cloud Category:Victor Zsasz Category:Gertrude Kapelput Category:Luke Garrett Category:Detective Alvarez